dbfwiki_a_multiverse_at_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakumen
Hakumen 'is a character in the Multiverse at War series. Basic Info * Age: ? * Height: 208cm (6'9.9") * Alignment: Anti-Hero * Original Series: BlazBlue * RPer: Shadow7615 Background In the original timeline, Nu-13 killed Tsubaki Yayoi and afterwards, jumped into the Cauldron with Jin's brother, Ragna at the Gate of Sheol. In a fit of rage, Jin Kisaragi went after her, and was thrown into the past, not long before the birth of the Black Beast. As he was lying on the ground, injured and helpless due to the previous battles and the trip through the Boundary tearing him, physically and mentally, he met Rachel Alucard, who offered him a chance to become a true hero. Jin was taken to Alucard Castle for treatment; he woke up after one week and was greeted by Rachel's father, Clavis Alucard. He noticed not only his body, but his memory was also damaged, which Clavis explained as the result of his trip through the Boundary. Barely concerned himself with what the old vampire was saying, Jin's mind was stuck with the thought of having to eliminate the Black Beast. However, Clavis said that there was still time before he would be presented with the choice to stand up or not. He suggested Jin rested until then so that he could regain his strength, because his destiny had yet to conclude. A few days later, Clavis led Jin to the basement and showed him the Susano'o Unit. Explaining that the Original Unit was like a god to humans, he offered giving it to Jin should he wanted to wield a sword again, though he would also not mind if Jin decided to stay in the castle for the rest of his life. As Jin was left with Rachel to consider his options, the girl said that once he decided to take the armor, he would cease to be human. Jin asked what he would become, to which Rachel replied that he would become different than what he currently was. Looking at his crippled body, Jin easily made his choice. For him, it was either live unable to fight, or live to fight. As the white armor whispered to him, he decided to wear it in order to sever the repeating tragedy. Ending the life of ''Jin, he 'tread a new stage' as Hakumen. Powers, Abilities, Weapons Being the former leader of the Six Heroes, Hakumen is an extremely powerful individual with a myriad of significant abilities. Having apparently mastered the Power of during the Dark War, utilizing the Sankishin Unit: Susano'o which grants him nigh limitless fighting capabilities and stamina, and willpower so strong that he was able to resist losing himself to the Boundary, Hakumen could very well be one of the most formidable characters in the Blazblue universe. It should be noted, however, that Hakumen is only at roughly 20% of his full power as only his existence is projected in the real world; his body is still somewhere in the Boundary. His state was, from 's perspective, nothing but a remnant of his full prowess in his early days. In Continuum Shift, became a "superior" Observer for Hakumen, restoring more of his fighting capabilities (although to what extent remains unknown). His weapon of choice is Nox Nyctores, Okami, a nodachi with an odd blunt tip in place of a sharp point. The sword is attached to a sheath on his back with a slot to allow him to draw the sword without straining his arm due to its long length. Hakumen repeatedly claims that despite its cursed nature, it is a weapon meant to destroy evil, hinting that it may have holy properties. It apparently possesses the ability to negate ars magus as well. Hakumen with this sword often focuses on defensive-wide-singular strikes and a touch of focused kicks. Hakumen's Drive, '''Zanshin, allows him to project energy barriers that repel enemy attacks and allow him to effectively counter advances towards him. He also has an unusual ability called Fuumajin, which leaves a sort of vacuum sphere in place of a projectile that he stops with his sword. His Overdrive, Kishin, greatly speeds up his magatama gain rate, allowing him to use his special moves more frequently. By utilizing Susano'o Unit's ability to cut time, Hakumen is able to tear the space between two parallel time-lines. Then, through the unit's special eyes, he is able to observe what is happening in the same place, but in a different time-line. During Chronophantasma, Hakumen reveals a last resort technique called Time Killer (刻殺, Toki Goroshi) which destroys all the "time" his target possesses, effectively allowing him to kill an immortal being such as Terumi. However, this technique failed against Hades Izanami as "her time ended long ago". In order to use this technique, however, it seems to take some time to prepare and uses up a substantial amount of Hakumen's power. In Arakune's arcade mode, Hakumen reveals another technique called Demonslayer (劫魔滅殺, Gōma Messatsu, Eon Demon Annihilator), which he specifically reserved against Terumi, but he is soon forced to use it against Arakune, his opponent runs away Relationships Category:Character Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:Video Game Character